


October 3, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What did you wish for?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked with wide eyes.





	October 3, 2003

I never created DC.

''What did you wish for?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked with wide eyes as Supergirl smiled before Martha Kent brought vegetables to him.

THE END


End file.
